


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by spxcefalxon



Category: Grimm
Genre: F/M, Grimm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcefalxon/pseuds/spxcefalxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Scout Mitchum gets arrested for a murder she committed in self-defense. What she doesn't know is that she will be flung into a world she didn't know existed. She is one of the last Grimms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

"Allison Mitchum to the principal's office? Allison Mitchum, principal's office."  
  
Great. I get to walk through this damn school having random people scream while seeing their faces change. And now I'm in fucking trouble.  
  
I made my way to the office, like a good little student of Portland East High. I walked in to see my principal, Mr. Jonathan Rose with two men, both oddly attractive. I looked the taller of the two over and my eyes froze on a badge. I tensed. Broke out in a cold sweat, my hands getting sweaty as I gripped tight to the door handle. Portland PD. Detectives, probably, seeing as they weren't wearing uniforms.  
  
Fuck.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
I forced a wide smile, and closed the door. "Hi! Is everything OK?"  
  
Mr. Rose sighed. "Scout, these men are Detectives from the Portland Police Department. They're investigating a murder. They had a warrant..."  
  
The shorter sighed. "I'm Detective Hank Griffin and this is Detective Nick Burkhardt. We're here to take you to our precinct to ask you a few questions."  
  
I forced laughter, feigned confusion. "Um...okay? Why..? I never saw anybody get shot or anything."  
  
Detective Burkhardt nodded. "We got copies of the transcripts from your sessions with your therapist, Connie Miller. You stated that you were at Graceland Bed and Breakfast last Friday."  
  
"Hold on, those were confidential sessions-" I began, yanking my hood down Before I could continue, Detective Griffin continued. "A twenty five year old man named Xai Walker was murdered." he showed me a photo and my body went rigid without my permission. Damn. Burkhardt obviously saw that.  
  
Griffin nodded. "You were seen fleeing the alleyway minutes after the murder. Your session with the therapist puts you there."  
  
I shook my head quickly, eyes scanning a way out of the room, but Detective Burkhardt shook his back. "You're officially a suspect. The prime suspect. We can leave here with you in cuffs, but we'd rather not have you embarrassed."  
  
I fell into the chair, overwhelmed and flustered, staring at my hands. "I di-didn't mean to! H-His face changed a-a-and he attacked me!!" Detective Burkhardt gently pulled me to my feet. "Allison Mitchum, you are under arrest for the murder of Xai Walker. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."  
  
My legs gave out, my vision blurred, but he held me strong. He continued, though his voice sounded like the school was flooding and we had no air left.  
  
"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights I have just read you?"  
  
I nodded, and then threw up, all over Mr. Rose's desk and pictures of his family. Great. That's just fine and fucking-  
  
Everything went dark.


End file.
